


Kiss my ass, Phantom!

by Silent_Raven13



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: F/M, Humor, Love/Hate, Rough Sex, Sex, Shady - Freeform, Smut, dan is a dick, mention a lil rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26388748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Raven13/pseuds/Silent_Raven13
Summary: "Kiss my ass, Phantom!" Valerie shouted at the evil ghost. This is where it all started.
Relationships: Valerie Gray/Dan Phantom
Kudos: 14





	Kiss my ass, Phantom!

**Author's Note:**

> Be warned: There's mention of Dan's past sexual relations... he mentions having his way. 
> 
> I've been into Valerie/Dan ship, so I did my own writing on smut. I haven't seen people writing smut of them. I like love hate ships, so -tongue pops- that part.

“Kiss my ass, PHANTOM!” Valerie shouted as she shoot the evil ghost that was terrorizing her city. Her tight red suit glow up as her ghost canon took her suit’s energy to shoot at the ghost male.

The evil phantom let out a menacing laughter as he dodge her blasts. “Is that a command?” He asked lighting his hand throwing his green blasts.

“What are- AHH!” She scream seeing the blast heading toward her. She moved an inch away, seeing how close it was to her sides. Her jet sled had streaks of the blast causing her to growl, “YOU IDIOT! You could’ve killed me!”

Dan floated in midair tilting his head, “I thought that was the point?”

Valerie growls seeing how he likes to play dirty. The female pulled out her gun shooting at him. “You ass!” That blast was too close for comfort. Normally, he would blast at her jet sled or miss on purpose like he was bored. This time he looks annoyed.

“Really? This is too easy, Valerie.” He fake yawns as he teleports away from the gun shots. “Let’s go back to the main topic.” He disappear once more.

The red ghost huntress looks back and forth expected him to shoot from her sides, or trying to catch him. “Shall we?” His voice rings her ear as he grab her arms.

“HUH! AH, let go of me, you piece of shit!” Valerie screams feeling his strong hands straining her from going away.

“Easy, Miss Gray. Let’s take this conversation somewhere else?” His head lay against her shoulder feeling the warmth of her neck, smelling the scent of her shampoo. Kiwi and Strawberry how odd? For a woman such as herself. Never mind that for now. He teleports her with him back to his own island in the Ghost zone.

It was an island no one dare to go. Not if they want a death wish from the Phantom conqueror. The island was a replica of Vlad Masters’ Mansion, but with an update of dark colors and moods. It wasn’t the color scheme of the Packers, but more of the color scheme of dark blues, black, and red. Yes, so many red. It gave off a bit of Dracula’s castle vides with the old Medieval designs. Not to mention, Dan had put corpses of his enemies in front of his mansion to prove a point. The corpses were humans with a large staff pierced through, some were very old to the point of skeletons, and some were slowly decomposing.

Yes, Dan’s island was considered to be the most dangerous ones around. Not to mention it was farther from any ghosts’ islands. It was in the deep depths of the Ghost Zone where the next islands is hundreds miles away, and the doors around were all chaos realms. Torture worlds, evil dark monsters that never existed on the human world. It was another set of traps he made sure no one was able to escape.

Not only it’s one of the most dangerous islands in the Ghost Zone. Dan never truly use it. He only have it just to rest for only a few minutes. His body runs through the pleasure of terror, chaos, and trouble through other ghost’s lives or human’s lives. Clockwork even had to back from him, because of how dangerous Dan’s passion for murder and havoc can be.

Valerie apppeared in the middle of a large room, “Wha…” She was dizzy by the changes from one place and another to the point she felt nauseous. “Where am I?” She was pushed forward as Dan let her go.

“Welcome to my island.” He chuckles evilly walking pass her as he remove his cape. Snapping his finger the fireplace lit up and the lights of the place. He puts his cape in a closet just to keep it neat and safe.

Valerie felt cold, but the fire was keeping her arm. “Your island?” She shivers having to hug herself to keep warm. That mutherfucker had something planned going on. She just knows he would do something. Why didn’t she listen to her gut?

Dan’s red eyes stare at her shivering and waves his hand to interest the flames to warm the room. “Is it that cold? Hmph, I tend to forget how humans felt temperature…”

“You are a fucking ghost! Don’t you feel cold? Goddamn it, Johnny 13’s shadow can depict light from darkness.” Valerie growls feeling the warmth helping her. She pulled out her ghost gun, until Dan shoots his green ghost beam at it with his index finger.

“Ah! Fuck!” She growls in pain at the burning ghost beam. Her hand felt the burn of the bean causing her to let go of the gun. The ghost gun was burning away. “You mutherfucker!” She hissed through her teeth.

“Don’t test me, Valerie.” He saw her trying to hold the pain in, “Anyway, I do not care how hot or cold it is. I prefer to live in the coldest part of the Ghost Zone from intruders. Also, it’s the darkest part of the zone. It gives me peace when I’m done destroying the world.”

Valerie saw the male ghost pulling the drapes to show the dark cold area of the Ghost Zone. She could barely see the doors that were right in front of her. The green ectoplasm glows on certain parts, but it wasn’t enough. “Why I’m here?” She asked.

He stood having his steel muscles highlighted by the light of the room. She scan the room seeing it was a Master bedroom! “Nuh uh, you got me fucked up if you think any second I would fuck you.”

“Moments ago you said “kiss my ass”, and I said is that a command.” He finally said staring at her body seeing how well her body develop. He did love the way the female grew. 13 years of fighting and watching her grew into a fine lady.

“You fucking dipshit, it’s me telling you, fuck you!” She growls trying to find anything to fight with.

“Language, Valerie. Look where you are.” His arms open to show the surroundings of the area, “I’m your only way out.”

“Oh fuck off, I can escape with my jet sled.” She said getting her jet sled out of her heels.

“To where? There’s no ghost portals that you know of? Only I know where they are, and the one you can think of is your’s father’s lab.” Her green eyes widen seeing the way he smirks at her. “You don’t think I know. I know very well and I take you to him. Shame what would be like to kill him in front of you.” His head tilted studying Valerie’s reactions, “what kind of anger would you feel?”

“Shit,” She gritted her teeth knowing this, “Your lying.”

“Even so, where hundreds miles away from your father’s lab. You wouldn’t even know where to start, especially this place being so cold. You would probably die from hyperthermia.” Valerie felt the sweat on her forehead slit down as she hears this. It was true, she never been in this part of the Ghost Zone, and it pissed her off that she was trapped now.

“So…” She tap her heels making her jet sled disappear as she stood in front of him, “what do you want?” She asked in a serious tone.

“I will repeat myself again. What do you think?” His hand aimed at the bed.

“You got to be kidding me. Ain’t no way I’m fucking a sick twisted ghost like you.” She shouted.

“Oh, but what happen to kissing your ass?” He stood playfully giving a smug look on his face.

“It means fuck you!”

“Oh, but when I responded back you seemed interested for a second.”

“NO! It was fucking confusing!” She growls.

Dan went towards her lifting her chin up, “Tell me the truth, Miss Gray. You were interested? Were you not?”

“No. I was not.” She hissed slapping his hand away. “Why the sudden interest? I rather fucking drop kick you than fuck you.”

“Awe, love you too, dear.” She glares at him as he burst out laughing. His hair flickered in ripples as he moves. The air felt thick as he stopped, “I grew bored of fighting.”

“What?”

He shrugs with an uninterested to her reaction. “I grew bored of us fighting. I want something else… something different. Haven’t you got there?”

He was right. She was bored of fighting. There were times she could see the same attacks, the pattern, the strategy without seeing Dan doing it. It was all predictable. She wasn’t surprised he knew too. The female huntress was hoping he would give up and go somewhere else to terrorized, but where would that leave her? She done this for 13 years, and she wasn’t planning of stopping. It was her purpose to this never ending cat and mouse. Well, looks like there was an end. “Yes, it got boring.” She admits with her arms crossed.

“Thirteen years of this.” The red huntress began, “I don’t know when it got so predictable.”

“Time has flown by. We are both reaching our thirties.” He forgotten that time existed.

“Careful?” Her voice stern, “I’m 26, you fuckin’ ass.” The two have aged finely. Dan had gain more muscle, with a new upgrade to his outfit. Valerie had grown out hair missing her curls, her red suit was an upgrade from the old one she had. Not to mention her body had grew wonderfully having everything fit perfecting in the suit with all the right places. Including her large plump bottom squeezed against her tight suit.

“A bit close to thirty, Valerie. You aren’t getting any younger. When was the last time you had a good fuck?” He asked going toward her. The dark skinned female allowed him to get close seeing how she had no choice, or she wanted to feel his presences.

“Pfft, when was yours?” She asked not wanting to answer his stupid question.

“Just two days ago.” His smirks widen seeing the female stare at him with shock.

“With who?” She asked out loud.

“Why? Are you jealous?”

“No, who would want to fuck you?”

“You be surprise. One little genie never refuse me. Kitten however… I tend to force her.” His voice went more sadistic as he mentions rape.

“You raped Kitten?” Valerie’s eyes widen with disgust in her voice.

“She was asking for it. Also, her stupid partner didn’t stop me with his wheelchair ass.” He stood while having his hand into motion not caring about the incident. “She seems to like it afterwards.”

“Your disgusting,” She throws things at him, “fowl, just a piece of shit!”

“Yes. Yes. Yes, we all know.” He yawns blocking the objects being toss at him with his muscular arm.

“Fuck you.” Valerie scowls, “I rather die in the cold rather fucking a rapist.”

“Please, you would do anything to protect your father.” Dan began, “What will happen if I just cut off his leg?”

“You wouldn’t dare.” She faced him being a few inches away from his face, her green eyes turned red from rage, “don’t you even fucking think about killing my dad.”

“Then, have sex with me?” He lift her chin up while he lick his lips, “I been wanting to taste you.”

The female scowls but the blush from her cheeks were appearing. Fuck, can she even control her hormones. No less to a sicko. “When was the last time you had sex? I already share my secret?”

“It’s none of business!”

“Let me guess…” He began to speak, “you never had sex. You were a virgin through and through.”

“Shut up. I did fuck a guy once.” She shouted not wanting to listen to him.

Dan’s eyes glow red, “Who?”

“Who cares? It was a lazy fuck away.” She shrugs, “Does it matter?”

“Not when someone touches my things.”

“Oh, now I’m your thing. Fuck off.”

Dan grab her arm pulling close to him, “Thirteen years, Valerie. What made you give up your virginity so quickly? You were so hardheaded.”

The female bites her bottom lips feeling his embrace. It felt so tender, and warm to her. It’s where she belong. “I dunno… got tired and did it.”

“Yet, you were saving it for someone special, am I right?”

She looks away trying hard not to face him. Why did his voice reminded her of Danny? It felt soft, kind, and a bit caring. “There’s no special someone. There’s no future with you around.” She stated quickly.

“Heh, is that, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Does Danny Fenton ring a bell?” He asked making her face him.

“Ye…yes, he was a student at Casper High.”

“Would you lose your virginity to him?”

“I don’t know. Maybe.” She asked, “Why?”

“Look at me.”

“What are you….” Her eyes quint speaking slowly as he stared in his eyes. “Danny? DANNY FENTON!”

“Heh, I forgotten how much I hated that name.” He scowls at the name.

Valerie freaks out pulling away, “Phantom! Fenton! No your lying.”

“Suit yourself. It still doesn’t change anything what we are about to do.”

“You can’t do that! You can't being up a passed crush for a simple fuck! You can’t be this twisted. This sick. YOU ARE A MONSTER!” She shouted out loud, “You can go and kiss my ass!”

“Suit yourself.” He grins going with speed as he pick the female up. His arms letting her rear rest on them.

“NO! I didn’t mean that. Stop it!” She didn’t hard enough with her slaps, and she blushes a bit when his face rested between her stomach staring up at her. This was something she needed too.

“You know you want it.”

She sighs, “I know.”

“Say it again…”

She stood quiet seeing how turned on he was. Her legs pressed against his thick bulge. Does he like being told what to do? There were times he always get sexually in the fights. She would be lying if she didn’t admit that she would flirt back. There were times she was sexually frustrated by the fights. Her mind stops when she felt his arms tightening her, “Say it…” His voice became stern in demand.

She chuckles smirking at him, her hand lefts his head up to face her for dominance, “Kiss… my ass, Phantom.”

The male ghost grins widely seeing the female unzipping her suit to show her breasts out. Dan tosses her on the bed to quickly strip his outfit, then remove her suit of to find her with no bra on and mint g-string. “Kinky.” He said seeing the bright mint contrasting her skin tone.

He gave her a rough kiss letting his tongue lick her mouth feeling her tongue. Growling in the back of his throat, his lips led a trail to neck slowly moving down. He could hear her moaning feeling his hands groping her beautiful round breasts, and the soft skin against his tongue.

Using his teeth to pull her g-string down, he was surprised to see her pussy shaved. The hairs were growing back, but it gave a little cute fuzzy. He never expected for her to pay close attention to those needs. She move her hip up with an frustrated want, “Hurry up, and suck me off fuck. Your worse than my last fuck.”

The large phantom male let out a ghostly chuckle, “Always a pushy bitch.” She snorted in response, but gave a loud yelp mix with a moan. Cold lips with a warm mouth sucking on her clit felt so good sending shivers to her spine.

“Ohhh fuck yes.” Tossing her head back giving an arch on her back feeling Dan’s tongue flickering her bean. The lip smacking rings her ears as he went hard on her pussy.

His mouth was basically making out with it. His nose buried within her wet folds as his tongue played her precious entrance. She tasted so God damn good to him. The way she became wet so quickly, her moaning his name. HIS NAME! This was something so exciting to him. Nothing can beat this.

When she moans faster feeling her climax, “Oh fuck!” She gasps having her legs shake by the way his arms hold her lower body down as he continues to suck her off. “Ohhh fuck! Fuq! Fuckfuckfuck. MmEEE,” She squeals feeling her cumming, “FU-AH-CK!” Her hands touching the male’s head feeling the fire cold as she force his head to go deep into sucking her off.

Dan merely grins in the back of his head seeing the way the female became so sex hungry for him. If this was five years ago, she would’ve laugh in his face and tell him to suck a dick. He felt warm liquid going into his mouth seeing her precumming. It was time! He pulls away making her whine out loud. “Why! You fucking ass!” She groans in annoyance.

“Because I want to do this!” He flips her over causing her to shriek.

“What the fuck!” She holds the bed sheet like it was her dear life while her curly thick hair covers part of her face. Her ass out all bare for him to see.

His red eyes watches how her precum drips down to his sheets. “Fuck this is hot.” He thought to himself as he rubs his thick hard cock to watch her like this.

Valerie’s green eyes watched him jerk off to her causing her to cum more. The sensation of being watched like a Goddess and desire made her feel special. The way his eyes hunger for her, the need of want as he mouth lick his lips. “Fuck, he’s making me cum so good.” She thought looking away, still feeling his eyes on her.

Then she said, “Come on, kiss my ass! You know you want too, you dipshit.”

His voice chokes up with a groan at her dirty talk. “Come on, my pussy is right here. MY ass is out here to suck to.” She finally stares at him, “Get on with it!”

Dan grins sinisterly his hands on her waist pulling close to him. Next thing, she knows she was biting the bed sheets feeling her ass being licked off. “Ohh, fuck!” She moans trying so hard not to be loud. She has to maintain her bitchy attitude.

His tongue licks the rims of her asshole as his hand spanks her jiggly cheeks. The way her thick meaty thigh bounces by his smack. His mouth moves up and down making sure her pussy and ass feel good. His lips would kiss her cheeks finally able to taste such sweet booty. His member leaked of his precum hearing his enemy moaning.

Her titties would bounced as she playfully moving back and forth from him to go faster. “Ohhh yesss,” She moans loving the way he licked her asshole. “Your gonna fuck me right there, huh? You want my fucking human pussy, don’t cha?”

“You kept talking like that. You won’t ever leave this place.” He said seductively by the way she was too turned on.

“Fuck it…” She finally said feeling the pleasure. If this is pleasure, she wants it all the time.

Dan chuckles amused by her sudden words. “You admit you like fucking a ghost?” He strap her waist feeling her grunts before having to adjust his member. He was undecided if he wanted to go anal or vaginal first. Two beautiful choices so hard to choose. “Well?” His member rubs against her wet folds seeing her groaning.

“Not any ghost…” She admits feeling his cock rubbing her clit, “Ohhh, fuck… only you.”

“Good answer.” He purrs slowly shoving his cock into her vagina.

“AHH! Fuck! Shit!” She moans having her face buried in the pillows close to her. His member so thick and big made her eyes rolled up as he slowly went deep into her. “Ahh, go slow, Dan! Fuck! My pussy isn’t a damn toy!”

“But you like it.” With his smug smirk on his face seeing her shivering at his cock. This was a sight only for him and him alone. “Look at you being a mess by my cock.”

“And you love my juicy pussy.” Her voice filled with sultry and sexual. “You like my pussy all wrapped around that big thick cock.”

“Fuck,” He groans loving the way she talks so dirty. So nasty to him. His cock aches to be released with cum. He pulled the female up having his forearms holding her legs for wider an better access for his cock.

“Oh yess!” She drools feeling his cock going in deeper than before. Her arms wrapped behind Dan’s neck letting him take dominance at this. Her culry hair was covered in sweat everywhere on her face.

The Phantom ghost’s nose smell her hair loving the sweet smell. He loved how flexible she was, her legs were wide open and he wanted to fuck her good. Slowly he began to thrust into her as her walls were tightening on his cock.

“Fuck!” She tossed her head back to touch Dan’s shoulder. Her hazed lustful green eyes were looking at her stomach. She was able to see a bit of Dan’s cock opening out of her lower abdominal area. The way it was form, she knew his cock was far too big, but she loved it. “OH Dan, your dick is showing.”

“I get that all the time.” He groans nibbling her ear, “It’s a sight, huh?”

“Huh uh…” She moans feeling his thrusts sending pleasure through her body. “Fuck me, harder. I want you to reck me.”

“Reck you?” He asked seeing her tits bounced by his movements, “That’s for later.”

Hearing her moan out loud when he gave powerful thrusts into her. “Ah, yes…” She wanted a bit S&M, but she couldn’t find the words for it. “I think im gonna cum?”

“Who said your suppose to?” Her eyes turned more lustful at the command on his voice. So, they were gonna go there. Dan’s powerful arm wrapped her waist holding her while his other hand started to rub her clit causing her to react. Her body moving trying to break free by the wave of pleasure coursing through her veins.

“OOohhh, let me cum!”

“No.” He slaps her pussy making her jolt at the hit. “I said no.”

Valerie gasps feeling his hot mouth tongue kissing her, “No?” She finally pulled away to say. Her enemies tongue went back into her mouth licking her own tongue.

“No.” He finally said before spanking her wet pussy again. “Only good girls can.”

“I’m a good girl.” She whines feeling his cock still moving back and forth in her, “I wanna cum. I wanna cum.”

“No.” He slaps it once more before pinching her clit.

“AH!” She squeals trying to move.

“Hold it in.” He command so darkly as he stop moving her.

The female tries to resist in coming by making weird movements to force her cum to stay put in her. She bites her bottom lip so hard she left a bruised. Her ruined orgasm felt so awful, but good by the way it gave her the feeling of submission. “Good girl.” He said seeing her holding it.

“Can I come now?” She asked.

“No.” Still pinching her clit making her gasps for air.

“Fuck, Dan! Your gonna get it bad when it’s my turn.” She shouts feeling her pleasure at a halt.

“Can't wait.” He licks her neck tasting the salty sweat, “Hold it longer, because I’ma fuck you so good. You’ll be a mess after.”

“Fuck me then. Fuck me with that dick!” She scowls feeling a powerful pound into her. “AH! SHIT!” She felt her stomach burning hot feeling a new wave of delight. Her legs started to shake in response by her cumming reaching her ecstasy.

“Hold it in.” He commanded holding her meaty thick thigh feeling her legs shaking. “You like that?” As he kept going slow into powerful thrusts.

“Yesss, fuck yes.” She breathes heavily trying to hold her own sanity, but her eyes rolling back said it all.

Dan groans feeling her wet pussy grasp his thick cock loving the way it felt. His cock pulse as he was close to climax. “I wonder if I can impregnant her?” He thought wanting to cum deep inside of her. Not that he want kids, but the fact he claimed her. No one will touch her if she had a halfa in her care. He knows she isn’t willing to kill a human being, not even her own. He grins widely at the thought of her holding his bear child. It was enough to make him move faster. Soon he was able to have her on all her fours on the bed as he grip her waist pouding his cock in her.

Valerie bites the bed sheets feeling her body shakes as she reaches her climax, “Fuuuhhck!” She moans out loud already cumming. Her hand tries to stop the male ghost from continuing to fuck her already sensitive pussy, but the male kept going.

“I told you not to cum.” He groans as he kept going. He could feel her pussy cumming, little squirts of her juices mixing with a bit of her pee drips down on his cock to the sheets.

“Oh fuck. Dan! Slow the fuck,” She moans hitting the bed feeling a new way of climax she never felt before, “DAN!”

Her body already at her peak giving shakes, but the male kept going letting his whole dick out and slamming against her. It created loud wet smacking sounds that made her groans and cry in joy. Fuck, this was such a turn on. Dan licks his lips making his own sounds. “Your so fucking beautiful like this.” He groans finally able to grip her tightly as he cum into her.

While the male ghosts finishing cumming in her, he pulled away to watch her cumming. Her pussy dripped in a mix of her and his cum together. The female covered her private area with her hand as she tries to maintain herself, but her quivering body was already giving that.

“God fucking…” She muffled into the pillows feeling her hand covering in her own juices.

Dan grunts forcing her legs to spread apart just to watch her cum. Her pussy squirted her cum out still in her climax. “Shit, I fucked you too good. Never had anything like that, huh?”

“Fuck you.” She hissed sticking a middle finger at him.

“You will.” He teased letting his fingers rub her sensitive plump clit.

“Mmm, stop.” She twitched feeling his hand on her private area. “I still need to compose myself.”

“Why?” He asked letting his fingers rub her clit.

She huffed feeling her body covered in sweat. It pissed her off how the male ghost wasn’t as a mess as she was. Her body recovery from the intense orgasm made her have an idea. She pushes him against the pillows seeing his lay his back on the bedframe. Her mouth crashes against his lips as she bite his bottom lip.

When she pulled away to see green blood drip a bit, she let out a sadistic smirk. He glares at bit tasting his blood with one lick from his long snake-like tongue, “Kinky. Is that all you got for the pay back.” He grins getting hard by her dominance.

“Shut the fuck up!” She kisses him hard again making sure his lips bruised like hers. Her hands felt his thick muscular chest feeling every from on her finger tips. Her enemy grabs fistful of her ass enjoying the kiss as she slowly kissing down to his chest. Her tongue lick his nipples seeing him into it.

“Of course,” She thought about her last sex from a blond male, “Dash liked this…” Her mouth sucked his nipples before slowly letting her mouth follow down to his happy trail, then her hand firmly lift his cock.

She couldn’t believe how warm it was, and felt heavy as she lifts it. Red eyes stare at her tongue full of her spit licks the tip of his cock. He let out a low groan watching her with awe as her very wet tongue licks his cock like it was a lollypop. The way she flicker back and forth around it. “You like that?” She sexually asked hearing him moaning.

His hand touches one of her round breasts as she let her spit and his precum drip from the corner of her mouth to her tits. The red huntress firmly stroke his full cock then spits at it. Dan groans getting more turned on as she spits at his cock to lube it. “Do it again?” He asked.

She sucks his cock making sure her spit and his precum mixed together before spitting at his cock again. “Yesss.” He groans, “Fuckin’ slut.”

“You don’t know how big of a slut I can be…” She snorted before taking his whole cock in her mouth. Dan moans having his hand on her the back of head forcing her to force it all.

She groans as she gulp his cock down her throats making gagging noises. The male ghosts let out a sharp inhale feeling his cock wanting to cum, but her hand grips’ tighten. She pulled away letting her salvia and cum drips on her tits, “Don’t you dare fucking cum.” She growls holdings his cock tight.

“Mmm, I love it when you're a bitch.”

“Fuck you, Phantom.” She said before sucking on his balls. Letting out a pop sound at each one hearing her moan as she licks between and underneath his cock.

Dan was letting out a ghostly moan seeing such a lovely sight. His hand slowly went to her pussy feeling it wet. “Already wanting more, huh?”

“Hmph, net yet.” She moans as she slurp his precum into her mouth having her eyes with tears. His thick cock went into her mouth making her gag and choke to the point it was difficult to breathe. Dan had to pull away seeing how she coughs.

“Shit is too good, huh?” He smirks loving how messy she looks. Her eyes with tears, her nose sniffling with her gunk, and mouth drips with her spit and cum. It was all too beautiful to not look away. Not to mention her sweaty face had bits of her curly hair strands stuck to her face as she wipe her nose. When he deep throat her, the way her eyes rolled up loving every single of it.

“Fuck.” She breathes seeing how monstrous his cock was. Her last fling didn’t have a cock this big. Nor was he a good fuck. She let her titties pressed against his cock letting her spit drip down on his cock.

“Shit.” He groans feeling two soft mounds pressing his cock. The chilly wave of pleasure runs through his body. He never thought he would feel like this ever again. He let his own body heat up by the female’s titty fuck. “I love your tits.” He moans licking his lips .

She moans, “Yeah?” She felt his warm member cumming on them. It was hot semen coating on her chest. “I said don’t cum.” She shot back having her hand grasping his cock.

“I wanted to see what your punishment is.” He winced feeling his cock gripped tighter.

“I will tie your dick with a ribbon.” She grunts licking the tip of his tongue.

“Tempting.”

She decided it was time for her to ride him. Straddling herself on top of him while making sure his member rubs against her wet folds, “Oh shit,” she shivers still sensitive, but wants the control. Having her pussy take in his cock in her this time she was in control. Her hips move up and down in a certain rhythm that the phantom male couldn’t keep up. He groan and moan for her seeing how good she can ride. Her ass slap against his thighs as she met his cock.

Valerie felt his hand rest on her ass feeling his squeezing it. She felt her pussy cumming on him letting a pee on it. “Oh god,” She moans as she kept moving while her tits rocky to her movements.

Dan moans for her, “Valerie.” His hands stroke her hair feeling the sweat and thick curls around his fingers. “Your gonna make me long for you.”

“You should.” She said as a matter of fact. Letting he cum in her again. The male ghost took his turn by fucking her doggy style this time his cock was rubbing against her two ass cheeks slowly stroke it. She moans letting her ass all bare and open for him.

The tip of his cock rub against her rim of her asshole. “Have you ever…” He asked slowly seeing her ready for him.

“Yeah… it didn’t feel good.” She lips her dry lips.

“When?”

“Pfft, when I was a teenager. You be surprised not many girls consider it as a virginity lost.” Valerie stated wanting to not talk about it.

“Who?”

“A stupid jock.” She quickly said. “Does it matter?”

“Yes, it does.” He grunts, “Because your mine.” He slowly enter her hole feeling her moan out loud.

“Ahhh, oh shit!” She could feel her ass burn and stretched by his cock.

He groans as he slowly fuck her. Her sweet forbidden hole was tightly gripping his cock making it harder for him to give an easy push. His dick hurt a bit the way his foreskin pulls back, “Hmph, fuck.” It’s been awhile since he fucked a girl in the ass.

“Shiitt…” She gasps feeling the pain turning to pleasure. Biting the pillow next to her she could feel herself losing it. Her pussy becoming wet again from the male’s dick hitting her g-spot. It was a different feeling then being fucked in the pussy, but it still felt good to her.

Dan slaps her ass seeing it bounced against his own skin. It jiggles every time he gives a powerful pound and he loves it. “Fuck Dan.” Valerie moans feeling herself cumming letting it drip from her legs as she felt his balls slapping against her pussy.

He moans having his hand on her neck giving her a good choke. “Ohhh,” she cry groans as she gasps for air loving the way he chokes her. His strong firm hand gripping her neck as he fucked her behind, “Ohhh, ahhh! Ah-ha!” She gasps letting one of his finger in her mouth sucking on it.

“Dirty fuckin-” He growls having his eyes glow red before cumming in her ass.

The two breathes heavily from their climax letting them rest on the bed for a couple of moments. There was complete utter silence. Valerie sat up asking where was the restroom. Dan pointed the direction seeing her going to do her business. He knew she needed to pee to avoid any infections; however he doesn’t know if it applies to ghost.

His hand covering his eyes for a moment realizing that this was the best sex he ever had. Inhaling the room filled with sex made him a bit joyful. Red eyes peaked on the bedsheets noticing red blood. Must be from the anal fuck they did.

The evil phantom went to get a warm towel to clean his own dick, and placed another towel on the red blood stain to try to get some of it off. It was stained either way.

Valerie came back from the bathroom having her mint g-string on still being topless. She stopped in shock to see the red stain on the bed. “That was from me?” She felt embarrassed.

“You're the only human here.” Receiving dagger glares making him chuckle as he pull her to the bed. “I only joke.”

“You don’t get how embarrassing it is.” She grunts as she lay on the left side of the bed. His steel arm wrapped around her thin waist.

“For what? Something your body does?” He asked confused, “You pissed on my dick too.”

“Shut up!” She shove a pillow on his face. “I got made funny before.”

“From your last fucks? Who were they? I’ll kill them.” His eyes glow bright red in anger, “Because I find it very sexy.”

“Ugh, you're a sick weirdo.” She snorted letting him buried his face into her bosoms. Her hand gently stroke his head feeling the cold flames. “You killed them anyway.”

“Really. Shame.” He sighs a bit annoyed he already killed them without a bit of torture. “Still not giving me their names?”

“One was Dale and the other was Dash. Happy now?” She rolled her eyes, “They weren’t the best and I was just horny and tired being called a virgin.”

“Glad they’re dead.”

Valerie chuckles a bit, “Yeah, they were a bunch of shitheads to be honest. Not the best for protecting people. Too power hungry.”

Dan grins taking her hand to kiss it, “Hmm, perhaps we can do this every now and then.”

“I wouldn’t mind. This was different. Like you said we’re not getting any younger. I know I’m not.” She admits thinking about her life. A little bit of sex wouldn’t hurt, “I’m still gonna kill you no matter how good the sex is.”

“Alright. It’s a deal. You say the word and we’ll be here.” He purrs letting his mouth nibble on her nipples.

Valerie grins widely, “Like Kiss my ass, Phantom?”

“Yes.”

“Alright.” She saw the way his tongue flicker her mouth. One more round would do them good. “How about now? Kiss my ass.”

“Don’t forget Phantom?” He grins widely getting on top of her.

“Hmph,” Her grin became wider, “kiss my ass, Phantom.”

“As you wish.”

**Author's Note:**

> That's the end :D Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
